


The Second Act

by raendown



Series: Requested Works [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Just Roll With It, M/M, yes I know this is a month late to be set at Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sequel toBackstage PassKakashi enjoying a bit of Halloween fun leads to a return of the persona that Madara so enjoyed seeing him use onstage - with even better results than last time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara
Series: Requested Works [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237331
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	The Second Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassieeeeanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieeeeanne/gifts).



Madara was tired when he came home, the sort of droopy-eyed tired born more of emotional exhaustion than actual fatigue. He slept surprisingly well the night before and went in to work with high spirits but by the time he’d taken his lunch break he was more than ready to fire every client he worked with and hang up his gym shorts. Sometimes being a personal trainer was the easiest and best job in the world. Other days he questioned why he ever thought he could deal with all these rich yuppies demanding that he melt twenty pounds in three days because they wanted to look good for their cousin’s auntie’s friend’s sister’s wedding shower. Or whatever.

Turning the key to their front door felt like unlocking the gates to paradise. Here at home was the one place he knew he was free from all the petty drama he found at work. Kakashi, at least, had no desire to boss him around. Well, not in the same way his clients did. His partner could boss him around the bedroom any day he wanted to. Madara's sigh was a little tired and a little thoughtful as he closed the door behind himself and reached for the light switch.

Nothing happened. Frowning, he toggled the switch a few times, bashing it once with his fist in the half-hearted hope that it was just a lose wire he could jostle in to place. Still nothing happened. He made a mental note to switch the bulb in the morning in case that was it and moved down the front hall with his fingers tracing the wall to his right. Usually he tried to keep most of his appointments around midday but the client he’d been with today had been with him for a few years now and always tipped generously. The money was enough that he made an exception for their wonky schedule and sometimes, like tonight, ended up working with them at some truly strange times. Now the hour was late enough that their home was pitch black without the hallway light on and he staggered a little drunkenly trying to find his way to the kitchen.

A distant thump nearly made him leap out of his skin, glad there was no one around to see him jumping at shadows in the dark. He was scowling deeper than ever by the time his fingers came across the bulging shape of door trim. Success. Kitchen located. Now all he needed to do was make it to the opposite side of the room where the switch was set just to the side of the door on the far side. That sounded easy.

It should have been. Madara ran in to no less than three chairs and one kitchen island on the way, swearing up a storm both times he managed to stub the same toe. Hopefully Kakashi was either sleeping deeply or just gone to bed because he wasn’t exactly being quiet on his mission to find light. When he finally made it over and felt around for the panel he all but slapped the light switch with great prejudice as though it was personally to blame for the inconvenient location it had been installed in. Nothing happened again. Madara stood blinked in the dark, flicking the switch up and down, almost unable to process what the hell was going on.

Eventually it occurred to him that a fuse must have blown and he wanted to scream. It had been a long ass day and all he wanted was a snack and to wind down for a little while before crawling in to bed with his partner. Going to bed now wasn’t too terrible of an idea but it rankled to have a wrench thrown in his plans like this and now he would have to go down in to their damp smelly basement to deal with the fuse panel first. Definitely not how he wanted to spend the rest of his evening.

He was grumbling to himself again when he made it back out in to the hallway, this time without stubbing his toe again thankfully, but he only made it halfway to the basement door at the other end. Between one step and the next he came very close to wetting himself with fright when a deep voice suddenly thundered in the empty air around him.

“MUAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“SHIT’S FUCKING SAKE, KAKASHI!” One hand flying up to press against his racing heart, Madara staggered until he could press the length of his whole body against the wall for support. “Oh _fuck_.”

This time the laughter was less booming but no less evil but most worrisome of all was that it came from a different direction. Madara gulped nervously, glad that it was a quiet enough sound not to carry. Sometimes he really hated how much he let love blind him from the fact that he was dating a complete dickhead. Now he was stuck in a dark house, completely sightless without the lights, and he had no idea where his idiot of a boyfriend was.

“Come on Kakashi,” he called. “This isn’t funny!”

“ _Au contraire,_ ” that deep voice replied from somewhere entirely different again. Madara spun around even though he knew it was pointless to do so. He couldn’t see a thing.

“Stop using that voice,” he grumbled, low enough he hoped his partner couldn’t hear him.

He recognized that voice, of course. That wasn’t the way Kakashi usually spoke when he was just being himself, it was the voice he’d used on stage last year in the first play Madara had ever let himself get dragged to. Theater really wasn’t his thing but watching Kakashi ham up the unrepentant villain act with that sonorous booming cackle, well, it had done things to him.

And it was doing things to him now too. He could already felt his pants tightening as certain parts of him rose to attention embarrassingly quick. It was just a laugh, he told himself. He shouldn’t find it so hot. Yet still he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine as he heard scurrying in the dark and another dark chuckle echoed from somewhere behind him. Madara wasn’t sure whether he wanted to kiss his partner or kill him but either way he really did not appreciate these mind games. Nor did he appreciate having to walk around the house with his pelvis tilted back for fear of bumping in to something with the bulge in front of his jeans.

Tired as he had been when he came home, the adrenaline of their little game had him feeling much more awake now and Madara wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not yet. Every time Kakashi laughed it came from a new direction, leaving Madara spinning circles, and with each circle he turned he only became more frustrated and more aroused until he was left an utterly confused mess of a man.

So of course that was when his partner chose to pounce.

“BOO!”

The scream that ripped up out of Madara's throat was both embarrassing and a full two octaves above any notes he’d ever achieved before. A deep silence echoed throughout the house as the scream faded, he and Kakashi each standing utterly still, eyes wide where they stood facing each other. Kakashi hung suspended in the position he had assumed to jump out and frighten his partner with, both hand lifted in to the shape of claws.

One heartbeat passed. Two. A single puff of startled laughter slipped out and then it seemed as though the seal had been broken. Kakashi dissolved in to helpless peals of laughter. Madara watched the man nearly fold in half with mirth and waited, his own lips pursed, entirely unimpressed. If he’d known that his beloved partner was going to terrorize and embarrass him when he came home tonight then he wouldn’t have come home at all; he was always welcome to crash at Hashirama's of an evening. His silence was noted quickly but it still took several minutes for the other man to calm down enough to speak in proper sentences.

“Aw come on, don’t pout like that! It’s Halloween tomorrow! I’m an actor! You can’t expect me not to do some character work on Halloween!”

“That’s wasn’t even a character!” Madara snapped, folding his arms and leaning away. “That was just you being an asshole!”

“I’m always an asshole, it’s what you like about me.” Kakashi grinned to finally have a chance to throw that particular admission back in his face but Madara only scowled a little deeper. He’d never been a large fan of having to eat his own words.

After running through a few different responses in his head he settled on, “I’m going to bed.”

“What? No! Hey, you liked it when I did that laugh in the play you came to a few months back. Remember?” Reaching out to catch him before he could run away, Kakashi ran both hands up and down his biceps comfortingly.

“That was different!”

“How?”

“I don’t know!” Madara turned his head away to pout again. “It was…it was the whole act you had going on. You weren’t jump scaring me, you were just being all…”

When he couldn’t find the words Kakashi leaned forward to kiss him hard on the mouth, pulling away just far enough to whisper, “Dominant?”

The dark tone of his voice alone would have been enough to have Madara shivering but the implications in that single word nearly melted him in his socks. That was exactly what he’d enjoyed about the last time he heard that voice, the sheer dominance and the way it not only made Madara want to submit but made him truly enjoy it. He was a man used to being in control. Kakashi should consider himself lucky that he was one of the few able to topple that habit.

“Keep going,” Madara whispered. He knew exactly what he was signing up for asking the man to continue but since certain parts of him were already growing quite interested he might as well get something good out of this.

“You want me to keep going?” Kakashi asked in a voice like low rasping thunder. “I can keep you going all night long but the real question is: would I grant you mercy? Hm? I think I would rather make you beg for it.”

He’d almost managed it last time, though Madara had held out in the end. A point of both pride and regret. Sometimes he wondered how much better it would have been if he’d been able to let go the way he did in his most private fantasies but whenever he thought about bringing those fantasies to life it made him want to curl up in to a ball of shame. Not that the shame dampened his want in any way, just made it harder for him to voice what he desired.

As Kakashi whispered all sorts of depraved ideas for how they could spend the night hours together he slipped in behind Madara and took hold of his hips to march him forward, leading him up the stairs and towards their bedroom in such a way that gave the illusion of allowing Madara to move on his own yet the grip on his waist served as a sexy little reminder that he was not under his own control anymore. It was more thrilling than it had any right to be and much more subtle than Kakashi’s usual sort of move. He had definitely slipped deep in to this persona of his.

In the bedroom Madara gulped as he was led towards their massive bed – then yelped in surprise as he was all but tossed on to it, landing face down with Kakashi’s weight already settling in between his thighs.

“Mm, I do like you like this. Face down for me, on your knees like a good boy, ready to follow my every command. Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Y-yes.” Madara licked his lips then peeked over his shoulder to amend his statement. “Probably.”

“Not good enough, pet,” Kakashi growled.

He lifted his hand and the fact that Madara was looking back at him was the only warning he got before suddenly his ass was stinging from a sharp blow. It was so unexpected he had no time to stop the pathetic moan that slipped up his throat and out between gritted teeth.

“Oh my, did we find that pleasurable?” The hand that struck him soothed over the cheek that now throbbed pleasantly as Kakashi leered at him. “Let’s see how much you can take.”

Before Madara knew it he was pressing his face in to the pillows and howling as Kakashi’s hand came down against his ass again and again with such force that it stung even through the barriers of his clothing. He could only imagine how much better it would be if his skin had been bare and the thought had him moaning like a filthy whore. He should not have found the embarrassment of that so thrilling.

“Just as I thought. You can dish it out but you just can’t take it quietly, can you? Tsk tsk. We’ll have to train you up a little better than this, hm?”

“ _Gods_. Train me? I-I’m not a dog,” Madara protested weakly.

“No but you’ll bark if I tell you to,” Kakashi corrected him, that dark tone coming back in the most delicious way.

All Madara could do was nod in agreement. He remembered how wound up he’d been last time, hanging on to his dignity by a handful of threads. Now Kakashi knew exactly how to get to him and take him apart. There was no doubt in his mind that if his partner really put in the effort to bring him up high enough Madara would beg, borrow, or steal whatever was necessary to earn that final push over the edge.

When he was finally allowed to rest it wasn’t for long as Kakashi pulled him upright to sit in seiza, ankles digging in to his sore bottom, and keep him still so that pale hands could undress him. That was almost just as good as the unexpected spanking somehow. Even though he knew it was more to show that Kakashi was in control of him it made him feel pampered and desired like this whole scene had been carefully crafted for his benefit alone and that warmed something deep inside, something he didn’t have time to identify.

Once his top half was naked Kakashi’s hands slipped around to undo his pants and pull them down just far enough that his reddened cheeks were exposed. Then Madara found himself being pulled back in to the other man’s lap and instructed to remove the rest of his clothing himself. Not the hardest instructions he’d ever had to follow.

“Let’s see if you can keep up the good behavior. I want you to fetch the lube for me and then I want your face in the sheets, arms above your head, and I want that pretty little ass in the air where I can see it.” Kakashi gave him one more light swat to the thigh as though to punctuate his sentence.

Despite his inner manta to stay calm Madara found himself all but lunging across the bed to scrabble for the drawer where they kept a few different kinds of lube. Since Kakashi hadn’t specified which one he assumed it was his choice, an advantage he used to pick the warming lubricant. Cold liquid against his backside was never very pleasant. Once he’d delivered the small tube he bent forward to press his face against the mattress and pushed his arms above his head like the stretches he did every morning, a comfortable position to open up some muscles but not something he expected would feel good during the pressures of sex. He would just have to trust that his partner knew what he was doing.

As it turned out, he did. Kakashi gave no warning at all before pressing the first slick finger inside and Madara was glad to have his hands up far enough that the slats of their headboard were within easy reach, fingers closing around them with a tight grip as he gasped in to the cotton sheets.

“So tight,” Kakashi murmured. “We’ll need much more room if you want to fit me inside. Do you want that, pet?”

“Yes, please, I want that.”

His partner kissed the base of his spine but Madara groaned more for the finger that pressed even deeper inside. Rocking his hips back and forth was a motion so natural he did it without thinking, only grateful after the fact that Kakashi allowed him to do so because it felt incredible. There was something about fucking himself on to fingers or his partner’s cock that felt thrilling in a way, almost naughty. It only got better when a second finger slipped in as he pressed back, again without warning, this time drawing out a startled gasp and fingers clenching even tighter around the wooden slats.

By the time he was stretched to his partner’s content time had lost all meaning and Madara's ass had taken another spanking just because Kakashi said red was such a fetching color of his skin. He’d been right about one thing. The lack of clothing between his ass and the hand cracking down on him felt so much better.

A quiet whimper of protest slipped out when the fingers inside him pulled away but Madara did his best to muffle the sound and, with great effort, uncurled his fingers from the headboard. His shoulders ached when he brought them down to clutch at the blankets by his face instead. Thankfully he wasn’t given enough time to dwell on any temporary aches as something thick and blunt pressed against his entrance and he exerted every last ounce of strength in his body to restrain himself from pressing backwards with a needy whine.

“Someone’s very well behaved tonight,” his lover praised him, rocking forward just enough for him to feel the pressure but not enough to slip inside.

“I promised–” The words choked in his throat until Madara clenched his teeth and forced them out. “I promised to be a good boy.” He was fairly sure he’d never utterly a more shameful sentence in his life but the promised reward was more than worth it. Shivers wracked him when Kakashi groaned openly in response.

“You did; that you did. And you’re doing so well for me. You deserve a reward for that, I think, so just hold still and let me fuck you in to the mattress like we both know you want me to.”

He gave no more warning than that. Madara's jaw was dropping open to shout his pleasure in to the bedsheets a moment later as Kakashi drove inside of him with one quick snap of the hips. Nothing ever felt quite like this. Not just the sensation of being filled, not even just knowing it was his most precious person inside of him touching all the places no one else would ever touch again. What truly let him detach his mind and just enjoy the sensations wracking his body was the feeling of Kakashi over him, pinning him down, controlling his movement with touch and voice. It was the safety of knowing he would always be well taken care of in another’s hands that made him comfortable enough to scream as that hot cock slammed in to him again.

“That’s it pet, tell me how good it feels, tell the whole neighborhood exactly who you belong to.”

Madara's answer was a string of expletives that broke down in to a moaning shout of his partner’s name when Kakashi changed the angle. The sensations filling him with fire had already been amazing but this? Incredible. Nothing existed for him outside the deep commanding voice murmuring praise and urging him to keep making the noises falling from his lips in a helpless constant stream.

Considering the fact that he’d been hard before they ever made it to the bedroom and ready to explode before he was out of his clothing it wasn’t surprising that Madara could feel himself teetering near the edge after only a couple of minutes. Stamina and pride be damned, he needed the high about to crash down over him like he needed oxygen in his lungs.

“I – _fuck, there_ – I’m clo- need- please! Please, shit, I’m so- I need to- _Kakashi_!” The words broke apart in his mouth but he knew his point had gotten across when his partner added an extra snap to his hips.

“Don’t you dare,” Kakashi grunted. “You’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

“Please! Gods fucking _please_ , I need it!”

“Shit, just listen to you. You’ve gotten so much better at begging.” Even Kakashi’s voice sounded hoarse and ruined, panting through the effort and the pleasure between them.

Madara bit the sheets underneath them and howled but he managed to hang on and that, apparently, was just the sort of obedience that he needed to show. If he’d had the breath left in his chest he would have purred to feel a hand wrap itself up in his hair and carefully pull his head back until he could no longer muffle himself in the bedding.

“Alright now. Come for me, pet,” Kakashi commanded.

And like a good boy Madara did as he was told. It was hard to tell whether he was shaking from the orgasm or the relief but Kakashi held him through it and that was all that mattered, warm hands to hold him together even as he fell apart. His partner must have come too but it registered on Madara's fogged senses as a distant shout as he bent all of his concentration on not passing out in a puddle of his own release.

When the room stopped spinning he found himself on his side with Kakashi’s legs tangled in his own and a hand stroking up and down his side in a soothing pattern. A deep voice murmuring against the base of his neck drew him out of his head and back to reality where he realized he was still shivering and pressed himself back against the other’s body.

“Back with me?” Kakashi asked.

“Yeah. Holy shit.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He could practically hear the smugness in his partner’s voice, already fallen back to his usual drawl rather than the sonorous voice of whatever character he’d been acting as. Delightfully and delicious fun as their little scene had been Madara was happy to hear him as he should be again, the same rasp he’d fallen in love with.

That didn’t stop him from reaching back to weakly smack the idiot on his thigh.

“Don’t, your ego doesn’t need to be any bigger than it already is.”

“Maa, but you did enjoy yourself, yes?”

“If you couldn’t deduce that on your own,” Madara said, “then I don’t know what to tell you.”

“So is that your too-embarrassed-to-say-it way of telling me that you’d like to do that kind of scene again sometime? You seemed to particularly enjoy the spanking.” Kakashi nipped at the back of his shoulder and Madara huffed.

He considered denying it but after a moment he recognized that he honestly did not have the energy to. Instead he let his head sink down in to the pillow and closed his eyes to say, “Yeah. Let’s do it again sometime.”

“Mm. Sleep now?”

“Yeah.”

“I still need to go down to the basement and switch the breakers back on.”

Madara cracked one eye back open. “What.”

“That’s how I made the house is so dark,” Kakashi said. “I switched all the breakers off. Now I’ll need to turn them back on if we want the heater to kick in during the night.”

“Go sleep on the couch. I don’t like your face anymore.”

As he listened to his partner laugh uproariously, not taking him seriously at all, Madara decided that now was as good a time as any to start plotting revenge. He might be very interested in getting tied down himself but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do the same to his partner first and take his time with some slow delicious torture. That sounded fun to him.

It certainly made an excellent little bedtime story to tell himself as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
